


Privacy abandoned

by Julara



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julara/pseuds/Julara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon has saved Blake again, but his own exhaustion leads to Blake comforting him in return - and gets Blake a lot closer to fulfilling his own desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters and make no profit from this work

Avon had guarded Blake for the past few days as he had healed. He had barely left the medical unit, insisting on Vila’s presence whenever he left the room. Now the rebel was out of danger and had returned to his own cabin, Avon was uneasy. He stood outside Blake’s door and forgot to knock, just activated the entry lock and walked in. He stared at Blake as the man turned in surprise, studying him closely for further signs of trauma or ill health, unable to be satisfied that he was safe unless he could prove it to himself.

“Avon?” Blake queried him, disturbed by the man’s intense stare, his raking look. Then Blake understood. Vila had told him how obsessive Avon had been since he had shot Blake’s would be assassin, how long he had tried to remain awake to guard Blake’s failing body which he had held in his arms to keep him warm, how he had stayed close throughout the healing process. Avon’s eyes were now bloodshot, his normally immaculate self, ragged and unkempt. There was a fine tremor in one hand, betokening the extremes of exhaustion and worry. Blake doubted he even knew where he was other than with Blake. He went to him; “Avon?” he queried again, much more softly as he put his hands on his guardian’s shoulders; “Avon, I’m fine, I’m safe.”

“Blake?” Avon looked up at him in startled surprise, glanced round his room as his brow furrowed then tried to stand back from him; “I apologise” he said stiffly. “I shall leave you…”

“No, I don’t think you will, Avon.” Blake smiled at him. “You need to sleep and I need to relax. Will you stay here?”

“Here, Blake? I hardly think you can want that”

“But you would be wrong.” Blake waited. Calm and now not unhopeful. He waited a moment more, then simply took Avon’s hand in his and lifted it to his face slowly before kissing the palm then holding it in a light grip. “You should already know that you are wrong, but for now, you are exhausted, Avon, and I am still recovering. Come on, if you can put up with me resting on you for hours while we waited for Liberator, then you can sleep on my bed while I read for a bit. At least you will know where I am”.  
He led the bemused man across the room and sat him on the bed edge before slipping out of the loose robe he had on. Avon’s eyes ignored any right to privacy as they raked the bullet wounds in shoulder and side, automatically checking his recovery. Clearly, he had assumed proprietary rights over the flesh he had saved from death. Surprisingly, Blake let him, as he had ignored the unannounced intrusion into his room. Maybe he agreed, he felt a different reaction to Avon than he would to intrusion by any other member of his crew. Privacy be damned, he wanted time with him however he could get it.  
Avon’s palm was tingling, he wanted to do something about that and the way Blake had taken his hand in his. His head was spinning and he was sadly aware that the maudlin state he was slipping into was appalling by his standards, so he gave in to his muzzy head and Blake’s persuasion, sighed, and bent to remove his boots before he really did collapse. Or betrayed himself still further.

“Avon”

“What?”

“Get undressed. You needn’t worry about your virtue” –A raised eyebrow “Well, not right this moment, anyway, but you need to sleep properly. Get comfortable, man, or I swear I’ll do it for you – which I would enjoy” he added deliberately. He wondered if this was taking it too far, but Avon really was done in and now relaxing with Blake safe and close (and to himself). He just sighed and complied, then gave a small wicked smile of his own as he lay back on Blake’s bed before taking the other’s hand in imitation of Blake’s earlier move. He tugged him close.

“Avon?”

“Lie on me again. You can read while I sleep, but this bed is a little small for the two of us side by side, I think, and I have invested too much time in your recovery to watch you throw it away by cramping yourself in that chair. Unless you are worried about your virtue...” He hooked a loose hand suggestively high on Blake’s inner thigh, thumb edge brushing under Blake’s sleep shorts. _‘I must be insane’_ he thought clinically. _‘Did I just make a pass at Blake?! He’ll reject me so fast I‘ll probably be off the ship in minutes’._ He disregarded the hand kiss as gratitude from a man naturally tactile in gesture. Or some such response, crushing his own sudden flare of hope

Blake stared at him, smiling lightly, then hooked fingers into the waistband and pulled down, stripping completely. “You too,” he nodded at Avon’s one remaining garment; “get them off. Then I’ll lie on you if you still wish.”

_‘Oh yes. But if this is rejection it’s a whole new take on the method’_

Avon was staring at him with a new hunger now, exhaustion battling with rising desire for the naked man before him. He was still relaxed and didn’t hesitate to bare himself equally to Blake, slipping off his pants and reaching out, “Come here. _Come here,_ Blake.”

Blake was looking in his eyes, looking for something he had rarely dared to hope for given Avon’s usual antagonism, something that had always been possible between them given their response to each other, their awareness of the other at all times. He knelt one knee on the bed and bent to kiss Avon’s lips, light touches first then both men groaned and reached for each other, mouths opening as desire flared bright and heated. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they were writhing together, Blake full length on the bed now, half over Avon as he began to run his hands all over him, feverish, seeking, demanding possession of every inch of his skin. 

“Avon, Avon”

“Closer, Blake,” _I need you on me, in me. I need you. I couldn’t stand it when I thought I’d lost you._ But there was still a tremor to his hands, a skein of exhaustion to his voice, that Blake could not in good conscience ignore; he pulled back to cradle one hand below Avon’s head and pull it to his chest as he turned to lie to one side of him.

“No.” _‘Ah yes. There it is’._ Not like this, love, not when you can’t think straight. I want you too much, I’ve wanted you for too long to not wait until I know you are consenting in your right mind.” _‘Oh’._ Blake was breathing too fast, gripping too tightly for Avon to doubt his genuine desire, even as he renounced fulfilment he was curving his own nakedness against Avon, his erection hard against Avon’s thigh as he bent his own head to kiss the top of Avon’s head as he tried to still his instinctive thrust to ease his arousal.

Avon was crashing, one part fury at denial one part unwilling admiration for this man who could pull back now, all the rest was indeed sinking to oblivion. He shut his eyes as he sensed Blake all round him, now pulling a sheet over the pair of them as they lay entwined on the bed. He brought his knee up to lie across Blake’s hips and smirked quietly, exhaustedly, as he blindly stroked down then took hold of Blake’s erection in one hand; “Very well, Blake, but hold me too,” he whispered, his lips arousing Blake more as he spoke against his chest.

Blake chuckled wryly and reached to curve his fingers around Avon; “Believe me, love, it’s a very long time since I first imagined doing just this. Now sleep. I’ll still be with you in a few hours’ time. His deep voice was soft and caring in Avon’s ears as it rarely was on the flight deck. 

_‘What did he call me? Twice? I am dreaming, but let me dream, just for a little while. Reality hurts so much when I wake alone’._ Avon stroked once and slipped into sleep. Blake gasped, tightened his own hand, and then carefully relaxed, curving his other arm round Avon’s shoulders. He had no interest in reading, he was fully occupied with holding and loving the man in his arms. He drifted into a pleasant doze, wherein Avon woke in the same frame of mind he had gone to sleep in. If not, Blake decided, he would just have to be persuaded. Naked in each other’s arms, after finally kissing, seemed a most promising position to begin negotiations. With Avon, Blake never expected other than negotiations, but the sight, feel and taste of the man with his barriers down for once had shown where they might both be content to end up. He would fight to make it so.


End file.
